


На самом видном месте

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Flaff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: соулмейтАУ, когда знаковая фраза твоей пары в какой-то момент возникает у тебя на лбу
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 16





	На самом видном месте

Вечер был обычный, не пятничный даже — с утра начался унылый вторник, но его унылость очень быстро прервалась перестрелкой, потом погоней, потом опять перестрелкой. Во время первой перестрелки Дэнни облился кофе, поэтому во время погони Стив выслушивал все, что Дэнни думает о дурных манерах преступников, загубленном прекрасном кофе и отсутствии кофеина в своем организме. 

Дэнни не успел закончить — они выехали на пустырь, где плохие парни пропороли шину торчащей из земли арматуриной, а потому бросили машину и затаились за кучами хлама и мусорными баками. 

Вторая перестрелка закончилась только через час. Стивен Макгарретт во всем своем великолепии притащил сначала одного, а потом и другого (предварительно прострелив каждому жизненно неважные органы) к ногам Дэнни, бросил свое коронное "Оформи их, Дэнно!", и куда-то смылся. Предположительно — в машину, вызывать полицию и скорую. 

Возмущение Дэнни выместил на преступниках, поэтому правило Миранды зачитывал, перемежая своим ценным мнением о методах ухаживания всяких неандертальцев. Кажется, когда вокруг набежали обычные копы, оба страдающих от боли бандита с радостью сдались на руки молчаливым сотрудникам правопорядка. 

Дэнни, вообще-то, с ними еще не закончил, но тут откуда-то из толчеи вынырнул Стив и принес стаканчик свежего кофе. Дэнни был готов расцеловать его на глазах у всего честного народа, но взглянул на Стива, который по глазам прочитал его намерение, и передумал. 

— Люблю тебя, детка, — вместо этого проговорил он едва слышно в окружающем шуме, но Стив понял и просиял. 

Вторник был спасен, а вечером они даже не очень поздно вернулись домой, поэтому предложение посмотреть вышедший полгода назад ремейк "Гнева Хана" Дэнни воспринял с энтузиазмом. 

Они смотрели фильм, происходящее на экране лишь отдаленно было похоже на первоисточник, что Дэнни без устали комментировал, то и дело посматривая на Стива. Стив потягивал пиво, смотрел в экран, не отрываясь, и дожевывал оставшийся кусок пиццы. 

Внезапно Дэнни прервался на полуслове. Стив удивленно на него посмотрел. А Дэнни смотрел на стивов открытый высокий лоб, на котором знакомым ему почерком проступало "Детка".

— Черт, — выдавил он. 

— Что такое? — всполошился Стив. 

Дэнни отвел взгляд, чтобы не засмеяться. Сердце бешено забилось в груди, на лицо наползала дурацкая улыбка, а еще Дэнни заморгал, пытаясь скрыть реакцию организма. Нет, он, конечно, надеялся, но получить подтверждение было… странно. Волнующе. Потрясающе. 

Положение спасло происходящее на экране — там как раз умирал Кирк. Дэнни даже заморгал снова — но теперь уже потому, что в жанрах фильма "Boys love" указано не было, да и невнятные гетеро линии присутствовали. 

— Вспомнил настоящий "Гнев Хана", — выдавил Дэнни. — Там ведь все было наоборот. 

Стив успокоился. 

— Здесь тоже сильный момент, а реверс с этим Кирком смотрится куда логичнее. 

— Ой.

А Дэнни внезапно вспомнил, что сейчас и у него самого на лбу появится какая-нибудь хрень. Как бы не… 

— Дэнно, — позвал обеспокоенно Стив. 

— Да все нормально, — не поворачиваясь, сказал Дэнни. — Просто подумал, что Спок ему здорово врезал. 

— Ага, — Стив сказал это с такой странной интонацией, что Дэнни обернулся и попался в ловушку. — Ага, — еще раз повторил Стив, разглядывая его лоб. Он беззвучно прошептал слова, написанные на лбу Дэнни и яснее ясного сообщающие всем, кто хотел бы и не хотел знать, кому именно в этом мире принадлежит половина его души.

— А у меня что? 

— Детка, — Дэнни усмехнулся, а потом расхохотался, не в силах больше сдерживаться. 

Стив отставил недопитую бутылку, притянул Дэнни к себе и погладил большим пальцем буквы на его коже. 

— Ты теперь мой. 

Дэнни в ответ полез целоваться.


End file.
